5 Years
by Molly-Woggy-Weetabix
Summary: When Sherlock is killed in the pool John must make a life changing decision whether the world should live without Sherlock or himself. Either way, he loses.


**Hello! Me again. Like I said I never learn, another story I'm writing but I have got more on at home so it's not just on fanfiction :D, I will upload the next chapter or The Era of Holmes when I can be bothered, okay? Lol I had this on my mind for a while and needed to write my ideas down. This is my first crossover so please be nice. :)**

**I still don't own Sherlock and I don't own Supernatural either. (I wish I did though :( Oh well, that's life)**

**Please review XxXxXx**

* * *

**5 years**

**The decision**

Sherlock was staring at the bomb upon which he held the gun towards. He was the one smirking now, not Moriarty and it scared me. The look in his eyes was to be feared, and although he looked satisfied with himself, the scared little boy could be seen quite easily. His true emotions soon appeared as Moriarty began to grin at him once more.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He was now chuckling to himself; he lowered his head still grinning.

"And why not?" Sherlock was being too curious for his own good; I should have known something bad was on its way. And it was coming fast.

"Oh, you know... or else." Moriarty looked around the pool area, still having that stupid smile on his face!

"I've had enough of this now; you and your _stupid _games can go find someone else to mess with! NOT ME!"

"Sherlock, DON'T!" I was too late; the bullet had been fired at the jacket. I completely forgot about Sherlock and dived behind the cubicles, although I did here a splash so I think he jumped in the pool, I _think_. A few terrifying seconds had passed and nothing had happened. A few more seconds had gone by, what was going on? It took a lot of effort for me to look around the side of the changing cubicle. The jacket was there. The gun was on the floor. Nothing was destroyed. Then I saw it. Moriarty was kneeling by the pool grasping tightly to Sherlock's hair. I had to do something to help him. I jumped up from my spot and grabbed for the gun, raising it up at where the sick and twisted man was, I saw Moriarty throw Sherlock back in the pool, he took one look at me, smiled and left through the door. Why didn't I shoot him? But there was no time to gloat, my friend needed my help, I didn't hesitate to jump in the pool to Sherlock's aid. There was a red substance drifting in the water around Sherlock, I didn't take notice to it for quite a while. I wrapped my free arm around his waist and hauled him up to the surface. His eyes were shut. I was pulling him out of the pool as quickly as I could and laid him on his back. He'd been shot! Oh God, no!

"Sherlock? Sherlock can you hear me?" I was desperate for him to look at me, finally I saw his blue eyes looking up at me, the pain was scaring me so much but I had to play doctor for this moment. He wasn't breathing normally, that was very bad. I traced the blood on his shirt to a bullet wound near his heart, things were getting worse.

"_John._" His voice was raspy and scared. Like an innocent little child. _"John."_

"No, don't speak. You're going to be fine, okay? You're going to pull through."

"_John, I-I'm not. He said... he told me..."_

"Sherlock please... don't speak." I struggled to put pressure on the wound as Sherlock wouldn't stop distracting me.

"_He said... he... had to... to kill me... be-because... I was going to... to kill us..." _He was gasping words between breaths.

"Sherlock! I'm being serious, no talking! Especially when you are saying things like this!"

"_It's true..! Don't... don't try to kill him... or... or he'll kill you... too..." _

"Don' t say things like that!"This was very scary for me I had never heard my best friend talk to me this way before and now to make matters worse, he was crying, he was going to die!

"_John, don't... don't get yourself hurt... because of me... Keep... Keep safe..." _And heslowly he began to close his eyes and his head was drooping to the side.

"Sherlock, stay with me! SHERLOCK!" I was holding onto his shoulders and shaking him so that he would wake up. But he didn't stir. "Sherlock, please wake up! WAKE UP YOU BLOODY IDIOT!" I was shaking his shoulders more furiously now. I never thought to check his pulse, but there was no point. My best friend, the man I would lay my life down for, the man who gave me reason to live... was now gone. Why did he have to go and get killed? Oh, I know why, because Moriarty couldn't risk Sherlock waltzing around as he tried to kill him just now and ruin all his devious plans. I didn't realise it but I was clinging onto Sherlock's corpse, hoping that somehow he would come back to me. I knew I was wrong though. But... there is something I can do. NO, it's stupid, foolish even! Sherlock would hate me forever, but he doesn't need to know what I did. Slowly I let Sherlock's body lie on the cold floor of the pool. I didn't want to leave him, but in order to succeed my mission... I had to go. I left the pool and my first thought was _'Time to buy a ticket to America.'_


End file.
